Two Birds in a Hurricane
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Sequel to Broken Chains and Welded Links. Rated T to be safe. Genre always subject to change. While all the Barkleys (except Eugene) are shown in the story, it's mostly Heath and Loretta (OC from Broken Chains and Welded Links).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N I really should watch what I say. The special needs child who had a hand in Broken Chains and Welded Links henpecked away for close to a month (if not a month it feels like it) at the sequel. She then approached me three "chapters" and asked, basically, "Is this enough for you to take over?" So... the first three chapters are heavily influenced by her "writing", as will be the epilogue. The rest is me hoping like mad I'm doing okay with the story with what time I make to work on it..

Most of the Barkleys were going to Rockville. As far as anyone knew they were simply going to visit the newest member of the Barkley family. However, the truth was…they were planning to throw Loretta a surprise birthday party because they found out-though letters Audra and Loretta had exchanged- she'd never had a birthday party before. On the other hand,Heath didn't want to go with the family. Yes, he'd acknowledged Loretta as Tom Barkley's daughter, but he was still struggling with truly accepting her as part of the Barkley family.

Victoria really wanted Heath to accept Loretta, as she knew the struggle he was having. She wished he would let go of his pride. If he could do that, she knew he and Loretta could be the best of friends. "Heath!" Victoria called up the stairs. "We're ready to go!"

Heath, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, wasn't feeling well. A part of him wanted to use that as an excuse to say he was staying home. However, his mother was bound to see his reluctance and think he was faking it. Slowly, Heath stood up. He'd had a bad night's sleep and told himself that; maybe, that was what his real problem was. He decided not to say thing, as he figured he'd feel well soon enough. After all, once he got to Rockville, he could simply find reasons not to be around Loretta that much. Heath might have been uptight about the trip; however, Audra was just the opposite. She was really excited as she wanted to give Loretta a very fun book for her birthday. The book was called _Family_. She wanted Loretta to know that she was part of a loving family, and they would be there for her no matter what happened in life.

When it came to the other Barkleys, Nick had bought Loretta a beautiful necklace and beautiful earrings. He had noticed that when his half-sister had visited the family Loretta wasn't wearing any jewelry. When Audra had asked her why not, Nick had heard Loretta explain that she didn't make that much as a small country doctor and that, what little extra money she had, she'd chosen to use for other, more important, items…items that would help her patients. Nick had admired Loretta caring so much about the people she served, but he still wanted her to have something beautiful. Jarrod had bought Loretta a really beautiful dress, for pretty much the same reason; and, Victoria planned to give her stepdaughter a picture of Tom Barkley. Victoria would have bought something else, but on Loretta's last visit the Barkley matriarch had heard Audra ask Loretta what she had missed growing up. "Having a picture of my father, always wanted to know what he looked like and to have his picture next to my mother's on my desk' had been the good doctor's reply.

"Is it time to go?" Audra, who was carrying her doll in one hand and her suitcase in the other, walking into the Barkley's living room and looked at her mother and Nick.

"Almost," Victoria smiled and told her daughter that Jarrod had just gone outside, and that she-Audra- could go join him.

"I wonder what's taking Heath…" Nick began to speak after Audra had walked out of the living room and then out of the house, only to see Heath walking down the stairs.

"We best get going if we want to catch the stagecoach." Nick grabbed his own suitcase and headed for the door.

On the other hand, Victoria; who could see something was bothering Heath and assumed it was the fact that he was going to Rockville under protest, inwardly sighed. She hoped that, if only for the sake of Audra, Heath would put on a more friendly face once they got to Rockville. Heath, who pretty much knew what his mother was thinking, made himself give her a crooked smile and told her not to worry. He would behave himself. The two then joined Jarrod, Nick and Audra, who were waiting outside for them.

~oOo~

The sun had long since set when Loretta walked down the small hallway in her office, opened a sturdy, white door and stepped into the small two-bedroom home she'd had built onto the back of the new medical building. The old one didn't really have enough room for any additions, and she liked this location better…as the churchyard wasn't all that far away. Letting out a tired sigh, she removed her jacket and hung it on the coat rack that stood in the corner of her small living room. The men who had built the  
addition for her had offered to make the home bit larger, but she'd not hear of it. 'There's only one of me. What would I do with more two rooms? There is also plenty of room for what I own. Besides, it's not like I spend a lot of time here. On top of that, there's it's not like I get a ton of visitors' had been her exact reply. How could she when she was gone so much?

When it came to furniture she now owned, her couch sat against the east wall of the room. A small, brown coffee table sat a few feet from the couch and a piano she'd recently bought sat against the west wall. There were a few pictures on the wall also, and a wood stove sat in the northwest corner. Some had commented how small the room seemed to be only Loretta hadn't paid any attention. As long as there was plenty of room between the stove and the couch, what did it matter?

Loretta walked slowly across the room, through the archway that stood in the far northeast corner of the room and into the kitchen that sat on the other side. Going over to the cupboards she opened the brown cabinet door that hung over the sink and pulled down the box that held various teas. As she prepared the teas her mind turned to the letter that had arrived the week before… a letter that Audra had written to her. While she had been thrilled to get the letter, Loretta had been left with mixed feelings when it came to the visit. _'Give Heath time, he will get used to you.' Audra stood on the porch of_ _the Barkley home when it came time for Loretta to leave after her visit to_ _the ranch. "He's a good brother, really.'_

After removing a cup from her cupboards and pouring herself some tea, Loretta pulled a chair away from the table and sat down. She couldn't help but shake her head as she looked at the solid oak kitchen table one of her richer patients had down right insisted on giving her when they found out just how old her other one was. She might not have accepted it-as the man had his nose stuck up in the air far too much-only the man's granddaughter who was simply an angel had begged her to accept. As she thought on the gentleman's granddaughter, her mind turned to Audra and the rest of the Barkleys…more especially Heath Barkley. He had been polite enough when she visited, but there had still been a definite wall between them. She couldn't help but wonder what it would take to tear that wall down…or if it even could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the time the stagecoach rolled into Rockville, Audra was more than ready to climb out. She was sure they had hit more holes in the road than ever before, and said as much. Even though her family agreed with her, they weren't about to say so for one simple fact. If they did, they knew from previous experiences Audra would continue talking about it. At the moment, none of them felt like dealing with that one.

"Don't worry about it, dear." Victoria smiled as the coach came to a stop in front of Modesto's general store. "We're here and, see, Loretta is waiting for us." The Barkley matriarch pointed out the window and towards Loretta Snyder who stood on the boardwalk in front of the building.

It was all Audra could do to wait for her brothers to climb out. The moment Jarrod reached up to help her out-which was after he'd helped their mother out-Audra ran towards her half-sister. This time Loretta was ready for her and simply smiled as the young woman embraced her.

"Glad you made the trip safely," Loretta smiled at Audra before looking at the rest of the family. The moment her eyes fell on Heath, Loretta had to bite her tongue. One look into his eyes, and she could tell he did not wish to be there. However, before she could get even one word out, Heath was walking away-saying he was going to get them some rooms at the boarding house.

Victoria sighed and hoped Heath would be ready to at least be civil to his half-sister by the time they sprang the surprise birthday party on Loretta-which Victoria planned on doing once she'd had a chance to talk to the owners of the café, a couple by the name of Adam and Elisha Gibbs.

"Thanks for meeting us. We were half afraid you'd be busy when we got here." Victoria smiled, as Audra-who had let go of Loretta-still remained by her half-sister's side.

"I have a patient coming to the office later today, but I still have enough time to visit all of you before then." She nodded towards the boarding house. "We should catch up with Heath. You'll be needing to at least put your luggage in your rooms."

None of the Barkleys argued as they picked up the luggage that the driver had removed from the stagecoach. Soon they and Loretta were walking down the boardwalk and talking. However, they hadn't made it even two blocks when a young man by the name of Casey Black, who worked at the boarding house, came barreling towards them-calling out for Dr. Snyder as he did so.

"Whoa there," Jarrod held out his hands and had to literally stop the young man as he almost collided with the family.

"Sorry, mister," Casey looked at Jarrod and then at Loretta, "But we need Dr. Snyder to hurry and come to the boarding house. A young blonde haired gentleman just walked in and collapsed right in the living room! Pa probably has him in a room already, but he sent me to get the doctor!"

"Heath!" Victoria and the others exclaimed, even as Loretta took off running. Naturally, the family wasn't far behind her.

By the time Loretta and the others reached the boarding house, Casey's father-a barrel chested man who stood almost six feet tall-was standing in the door way. He stepped back inside, allowing Loretta and the Barkleys to enter.

Victoria was impressed with the changes that had been made in the living room. The previous owner had such dark colors in the room that it was rather depressing. The newly, repainted, walls were now white and held various pictures. There were also house plants that were placed in one spot or another. Though, her attention to the changes was fleeting-as she was more concerned about Heath than she was on the changes Mr. Black had made to the boarding house's interior.

"Where is my son?" Victoria looked at the boarding house owner and asked a bit more abruptly than she meant to, something she quickly apologized for.

"No need to apologize ma'am," Mr. Black smiled sympathetically, and then gestured to a brown door that set a few feet from a set of stairs that led up to the second floor. "In there."

Loretta and Victoria headed for the room. That is, Victoria joined Loretta after asking Jarrod to get the family checked in and telling Audra to stay with her brothers.

Nick, who could see a very frightened look in Audra's eyes, wrapped his one arm around her shoulders and guided her to the nearby sofa while Jarrod went to do as their mother asked. After they sat down, he did what he could to assure her not to worry about Heath. "Loretta's been doctoring people for years; she'll take care of him."

"I could tell something was wrong." Audra whispered. "This is my fault. I should have said something."

"No," Nick, who was irritated at Heath for not speaking up and shocked that Audra was blaming herself, forced himself to reply in a quiet, soothing voice. "This is not your fault. Heath is a full grown man who can speak for himself. You don't need to feel like that is your responsibility."

While Nick was doing his best to get Audra to relax, Loretta was examining a still unconscious Heath. "How long has he been running a fever?" She looked up at Victoria, who had her eyes on her blonde haired son.

Victoria was shocked. Heath had never complained to feeling ill. So, naturally, she'd had no reason to check anything like his temperature out. "I have no clue; I didn't even know he was sick."

"Well, he has a pretty high fever now." Loretta looked at Casey Black, who had just poked his head into the room to see if she needed anything. Casey was always doing that-as he was extremely interested in medicine.

"Go get a lot of ice, ask one of my half-brothers to help you." She looked at one very worried Victoria, feeling her heart go out to her stepmother. "We have to bring his fever down. It's far too high. I'm surprised he's not having convulsions." She turned and, picking up an empty pitcher that stood on the nearby dresser, excused herself-saying she was also going to get some cold water.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Victoria, who had stepped out long enough to eat, re-entered the room Heath was lying in. Nick, who had been wiping his brother's forehead with a wet towel as he'd been instructed to by his half-sister, now sat in a chair near the blonde haired cowboy's bed. Loretta was leaning over Heath and once again examining him; fresh ice had been packed on, and around, the sick man.

"What does he have? How is he?" Victoria walked up to the side of the bed, worry etched on her face. Loretta didn't answer until she'd finished her examination. "His fever is coming down," She straightened up and looked at her stepmother. "As far as what he has,' she lifted up his right arm and pulled it away from his body, allowing an ugly scratch that was half way up his arm to be seen. The area on, and around, the scratch was reddish in color and looked even worse than the scratch. "I don't know how he got the scratch, but it's become infected."

When Heath groaned slightly and moved his head, Victoria, Loretta and Nick all looked to see if he was going to open his eyes. He didn't. Loretta then excused herself, saying she'd promised Audra she'd talk to her and Jarrod personally and give them an update on Heath. Jarrod had taken his sister to the local schoolyard (as they had swings and Audra wanted to use one of them) after Loretta had made the promise. "I'll make the talk with them as short as possible, and then I'll go to my office and get a poultices made for Heath. That infection will eventually kill him if we don't get rid of it."

Once Loretta had shut the door, Victoria sat on the side of the bed and felt Heath's forehead herself. She sighed and, without really thinking, asked, "Why didn't you say something?"

Nick, who had spent the last thirty minutes asking himself the same question, spoke up. "Too proud to admit it, and probably figured we wouldn't believe him anyway. After all, he made it clear what he thought about what we had planned when we first talked about it."

Victoria, who found herself agreeing with Nick, said nothing more as She kept an eye on her ill son.

While Victoria and Nick were tending to Heath, Audra had convinced Jarrod to actually push her on the swing. The young woman was laughing until she saw Loretta walking towards them, and then Audra about gave Jarrod a heart attack as she jumped out of the moving swing.

"Audra!" Jarrod snapped just enough to stop her in her tracks. "I've told you before, do NOT do that! Jump out of the swing when it's moving that is," Though, even as he spoke, Jarrod knew the words would fall on deaf ears...as Audra had seen many children doing the exact same thing.

"Sorry," Audra gave him a somewhat apologetic look…and then turned and ran up to Loretta, who was now standing a few feet away from them. "How is Heath? Is he awake?"

"Not yet," Loretta rested her hand on Audra's shoulder and then,

looking at Jarrod, explained about Heath's infected scratch. By the time Loretta was through explaining, Audra had moved away from her and was holding onto Jarrod rather tightly. That did not surprised him or Loretta, but the words that came out of her mouth stunned them both.

"If he lives, will he wind up being like me?" Audra looked Jarrod in the eye.

Jarrod felt his heart go out to his sister-as he saw both fear and a bit of sadness in her eyes. It was times like this that made him realize that Audra still had days that she thought she might not be as good as another, 'more 'normal', person. "I don't know." Jarrod answered, after shooting Loretta a questioning looking only to have his half-sister silently mouth 'I don't think so, but there's never any guarantee in anything'. "But, it doesn't matter, sis. There's nothing wrong with you, not really. You're just as special and as important as anyone else. Do you hear me?"

"My ears hear you," Audra laid her head on Jarrod's shoulder, "It's my heart that's having trouble listening." She then, quietly, added, "I want Heath to get well, and be himself. I don't want to have to get used to a new Heath." A few tears ran down her cheeks.

Jarrod gave her a firm hug and wiped away her tears. Then, looking at Loretta, asked what could be done about the infection. "Anything we can do?"

Loretta explained she was going to the office and why. "I'll actually make a couple of poultice bags. We can rotate them as necessary." She started to turn away, only to turn back and look at Audra. "If it helps Audra, compared to many people I've met in my life, you're far more of a lady than any of them will ever be." She then turned and hurried towards her office. The sooner she got a poultice on that arm of Heath's the better.

After Loretta had disappeared down the street, Audra pulled away from Jarrod. "I want to go back to the boarding house. I want to help take care of Heath."

Jarrod might have told her that he was sure their mother and Nick were handling things just fine, only he sensed she wanted-no- needed to do something to feel like she was helping. "All right, but we need to go get some more ice. I have a feeling that by the time we get to the room, the ice will be needed."

"You know," Audra giggled as she and Jarrod walked away from theschoolyard, "If there was a river nearby, we wouldn't have to worry about the ice. We could just make a bed in the water for Heath, though I admit,"she rubbed her head, " the rocks would make terrible pillows."

Jarrod couldn't help smile as he and his sister stepped onto the boardwalk and headed for the *icehouse, "You know, sis, I think you just might be right." He then joined in laughing with Audra, who had starting giggling even more once he'd agreed with her.

*A/N Icehouses were buildings that were used prior to the invention of the refrigator. Some were underground chambers, usually man-made, close to natural sources and others were buildings with various types of insulation. (I am paraphrasing information I found on the net.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Heath let out a groan and opened his eyes. Slowly, everything came into focus. He could see his mother sitting in the chair next to the bed, her eyes were closed. He could hear his siblings talking out in the hallway with Loretta. It took a moment for everything to come back to him. He struggled to sit up, even though he was still perspiring just a little. However, he was stopped when his mother practically flew to his bedside and felt his forehead.

"Don't even think of moving." Victoria looked at him with both love and a bit of annoyance in her eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Heath asked as he stopped struggling to sit up.

"Four days, kept both your sisters and the rest of us pretty busy, still feels like you have a slight fever. Though, I need to go tell Audra and the others you're fully awake and coherent, not just drifting in and of sleep." Victoria then told him in no uncertain terms not to even think about moving, and that Loretta would arriving soon.

As he watched his mother leave, Heath wondered about the words he'd heard only in dreams. Only now, with his mother saying his sisters had been kept busy, he couldn't help but think what he'd heard was real-and how much was just a part of his fevered state of mind.

 _'Don't you dare go dying on the family," Heath could have Loretta speaking, as he felt a cold rag against his skin. "Victoria has already buried a husband, the rest of you your father. None of them need to bury you as well."…_

 _"Why did you become a country doctor? Why not move to a city?" Heath could hear himself speaking, though his eyes were closed._

 _"I heard Aunt Rachel and Hannah say my mother might have lived had they been able to afford a doctor." Loretta's voice cracked just a little. "I couldn't help her, but I wanted to help others who needed help but could not get it due to the lack of money." Again, he felt a cool cloth against his forehead._

Also, Heath could almost hear himself arguing with himself when it came to what his father had and had not done. During those times, he hadn't hear any replies from anyone-just the feeling of being taken care of. It made him wonder; one, if the arguments had only been in his dreams; or two, if he'd actually said anything out loud. If he had, he wondered just which family had been around when he'd been having those arguments with himself.

Heath stopped thinking about what he was or wasn't saying while he'd been direly sick when Loretta, Jarrod and Audra stepped into the room.

"He is awake!" Audra squealed and ran to the side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

When Heath grimaced just a little, both Jarrod and Loretta figured it was because Audra's squeal had been quite loud and high. In fact, if truth be told, it had made both of them jerk backwards as well. "Audra…." Jarrod started to talk in his 'Pappy' voice only to have Audra realize how loud she'd been.

"I didn't mean to be as loud as Nick; did I hurt your ears?" Audra kept her eyes on Heath, silently begging him to tell him she hadn't done such a thing.

A part of Heath wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to hurt Audra's feelings either. Besides, a part of him was laughing. The fact that neither Jarrod or Dr. Snyder had said a word about Nick, and Audra had still mentioned their hot tempered brother, was just too funny in his book. "My ears will be fine." Heath told her even as Loretta stepped up to the other side of the bed. Audra was quick to tell him just how much time their half-sister had spent taking care of him.

"I heard Mother telling Mr. and Mrs. Black she's never known a doctor who cared about her patients the way Sis does. Well, that is, besides Dr. Merar. No one beats him." Audra, afraid she might have hurt Loretta's feelings, hurried an added, "Mother said that wasn't anything against you, just that we've known Dr. Merar longer is all." Personally, Audra thought her mother had to be wrong, but she didn't know how to tell Victoria that. She didn't need to worry about offending her sister, as Loretta simply smiled and said she needed to exam her patient.

Jarrod, who had only brought Audra in long enough to see that Heath was indeed awake, tapped his blonde haired sister on the shoulder and told her they needed to leave. "Don't worry, Heath's not going anywhere quite yet."

Audra didn't want to leave, but she wasn't about to argue with Jarrod either. That was almost as bad as trying to fight her mother. "I'll be back, Heath. Listen to Sis, she knows her stuff. Pappy said so **.** "  
Due to the fact that Audra was trying to sound so serious, and failing miserably, Heath had to bite his lower lips to keep from saying anything sarcastic in reply. Though, in all reality, he didn't have too hard of a time keeping his mouth shut. After all, he'd had a more than ample time to grow accustomed that any kind of comeback he might have been tempted to make would only go over Audra's head.

"See you later," Heath smiled at Audra and then watched as she walked out of the room with Jarrod. Though his smile disappeared as Loretta stuck a thermometer in his mouth. He might have said something only the way she avoided eye contact with him, and how rigid she seemed to be all sent the message that she was only there because he was sick. It made him wonder even more just what he'd said, though he was too proud to ask.

"Let's get that poultice changed, before your mother arrives," Loretta reached out and began unwrapping the bandage around his arm. The fact that Loretta's face had lost all expression the moment Jarrod and Audra had left the room, along with the fact that the aurora around her was 'this is just my duty as a doctor', made Heath wonder even more just what he had said while under the influence of a high fever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jarrod, who had been sitting on the sofa in the boarding house's living room when Loretta came out of the room Heath was using, had stood up and followed her out of the building. Not only because he'd seen past her façade while he and Audra had been in the room, but because he'd been caring for Heath during one of the blonde haired cowboys fevered mumblings. With what had been muttered, Jarrod could pretty well guess what his half-sister's problem was. By the time he stepped out of the boarding house, Loretta was already close to block away. 'As you would say, Heath, 'Boy howdy' she is walking fast!'

Jarrod hurried to catch up to his half-sister. When he did, he simply joined in walking with her until she chose to speak. Though, even with the things he'd heard Heath mutter, the famous Stockton attorney was not prepared to hear the words that came out of Loretta's mouth.

"My mother was a lot of things," Loretta kept her face forward as she and Jarrod began crossing the street, in order to get to her office which sat on the opposite side of the road. "And, whether I like it or not, she was partially responsible for what happened. Now, with that said and done," she stepped onto the boardwalk that ran in front of her office/home and turned to face Jarrod. He could see an array of emotions in her eyes. "Leah Thomson was not a dance hall girl or lady of the night, and I've never even close to doing any such thing myself! Now," she took a deep breath and growled low, "Heath's fever should break completely within twenty-four hours. Victoria and the rest of you should be able to take care of him just fine. My help is no longer needed." She started to go into the office only to find Jarrod's hand on her arm.

"I am sorry. I will talk to Heath. His words, while muttered under the influence of a fever, still need to be addressed." Jarrod went on to admit he'd known that Heath was still struggling with truly accepting her into the family, but had not realized just how deep the problem went…and he sure completely shocked to hear that his blonde haired brother said a word about what lifestyle Loretta might, or might not, be keeping. "Please, don't let his behavior put a wall between the rest of us."

Loretta sighed as she shook her head slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You have been nothing but kind and accepting. Just understand, I can't be near Heath right now. I know he's been cordial enough to me when I visited, but the things he said-no matter what influence he was under-still cut me just as sharply as a knife would. I can't be in the same room with him right now. And," she shook her head, "He can call me Dr. Snyder as long as he feels the way he does." Loretta then turned and disappeared into her office, leaving Jarrod to head back to the boarding house. The whole time he was preparing the lecture he was going to give his blonde haired brother. What he didn't know was that lecture was already being given to Heath by their mother.

"Don't deny it!" Victoria, who had seen the look in her stepdaughter's eyes the moment Heath started rambling, stood with folded arms at the foot of the bed glaring at her quiet son, whose fever had actually broken minutes after Loretta had left. "You may not have meant to say what you did, but you did say it. She's _**very**_ much a lady, _**and**_ ," she unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips, "what was muttered came from the resentment you continue to hold onto!" She went on to tell him as she had done before-only this time making sure she was being flat out blunt with the young man-that, yes, his father was a good man. "However, he was still very much human. No, not all men slip up and break their vows only your father-as good as he was-wasn't in that group! Can't you just be grateful your father was sorry enough for the affair that he came home and never had another one? Why do you continue to hold onto the resentment, thus keeping yourself from having what could be a very good relationship with your half-sister?"

Heath, who was sitting up with the help of numerous pillows that were propped up behind him, squirmed slightly. He knew his continuing resistance to Loretta T Snyder was unnecessary, only he couldn't shake the resentment of having the evidence of his father's affair right in front of his eyes. So, instead, he tried to get tie up the conversation. "I wasn't myself when I said those things. See if Nick or Jarrod will go get her. I'll apologize, okay?"

"Going to be kind of hard to do that at the moment," Jarrod, who had heard the last bit of the conversation from where he stood just outside the door, stepped inside. Both Victoria and Heath looked at him questionably.

Jarrod went onto to give the two a synopsis of the conversation he'd just had with Loretta. "You'd have to be in the same room to make amends and, as I just said, she won't be in the same room with you right now."

"Who won't be?" Audra, who had been reading a book to Nick, made both Jarrod and Victoria jump slightly when she opened the door and walked in, while Heath wanted nothing more than to crawl under his covers. He didn't want to see Audra upset, and upset she would be. The whole idea of coming to Rockville and giving Loretta a surprise party had actually started with his blonde haired sister. Now, with what had happened, he couldn't help but wonder how the family would handle that one.

"You should have knocked before entering." Jarrod gently scolded his sister.

Audra frowned slightly. She knew she should have only, what with Jarrod and her mother both in Heath's room, she hadn't seen a reason to knock just to see if Heath would tell her to enter. "I'm sorry. I should have. Who won't be in the same room as Heath?"

Jarrod rolled his eyes, as did his mother. Somehow, he didn't think his baby sister really realized she'd done anything wrong. Still, when it came to her question, he knew he'd have to be careful how he worded things or Audra was apt to have a temper tantrum…and hers could be just as bad as Nick's some days. "We'll talk about that in a little while. Now, just go back to Nick for a little while, and shut the door behind you."

Audra scowled, and then did as she was told. Once she was gone, Jarrod looked at Heath. "Audra's counting on that surprise party. I suggest you rest for the next twenty four hours. By that time, you should be able to walk on your own two feet. At that time, you need to go straight to the office and make amends with Loretta, and" he added sternly, "See that you do it with sincerity which means addressing her as Dr. Snyder until she accepts your apology." He then excused himself, leaving his mother to continue talking with Heath.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Loretta stood in her office looking out the window. She could see dark, black rain clouds that were beginning to form off in the distance. She was sure they would be getting a storm within another day or two, if not sooner. She stiffened ever so slightly as she saw Nick and Audra walking up the street, nor was she surprised when they stopped at the church yard. Not a minute later, Nick was pushing her on the swing. It made Loretta smile just a little, even as she sighed, stepped away from the window and walked over to her desk. Sitting down, she picked up a letter she'd received the day before.

 _Dear Dr. Snyder,_

 _I do not know if you remember me or not. My family and I passed through Modesto last year, and you helped save my young daughter's life. At that time I tried to persuade you to allow me to talk to the doctor in my hometown about hiring you. The assistant the doctor wound up hiring has now moved away. He and I have once again discussed you and your qualifications. With his permission, I would once again like to extend the job offer to you. Please, consider the offer and reply as soon as possible._

The letter from one James T Krandall went on to urge her to accept the position, even though it meant moving away from California. Loretta laid the letter down and rubbed her forehead. The headache she'd started fighting had not been helped by the stress of taking care of her half-brother, hearing his rantings against her mother. herself or the pressure she felt that Mr. Krandall was trying to put into his words.

Loretta sat in her chair for a good fifteen minutes before putting down the letter. She was flattered by the offer, though Rockville had become home. On the other hand…her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the front door. Loretta stood up only to find herself holding onto her desk for a second. "Whoa there girl, no reason to stand up so fast' she chastised herself as she regained control of herself and then went to see who her company was. Upon opening the door, she was surprised to see Audra and Nick on the other side.

"Sorry to disturb you, Loretta," Nick smiled as he nodded towards Audra. "Were you busy?"

"Please, say you aren't busy." Audra, who had been standing close to Nick, stepped forward. "I want you to come with us to the café. Nick said he'd buy us lunch."

"I said I'd buy _us_ lunch," Nick corrected Audra even as he smiled at Loretta, "only I can buy lunch for two sisters as easily as I can one. How about it?" He again smiled at Loretta.

"I…" Loretta began to answer only to stiffen as she saw Heath exiting the board house out of the corner of her eye.

Nick didn't have to ask what was wrong, as Jarrod had already pulled him aside and explained everything while their brother lay in bed regaining his strength. However, Audra-who had only understood enough of Jarrod's words to know that Heath and Loretta had a difference of opinion 'on a serious matter', saw no reason to let Heath stop the lunch date. "Heath can buy his own lunch, no need to worry about him. Please, come with us."

For a brief moment, Loretta hesitated only the plea in Audra's innocent eyes was impossible to ignore. "Fine, but you deal with him. That is, if it becomes necessary." Loretta looked at Nick while gesturing in Heath's direction.

Pulling his wallet out from his back pocket, Nick handed Loretta some money. "Go ahead and take Little Sis here to the café. I'll talk to Heath right now." There was no way he was going to go to the café, get in the middle of eating and have his blonde haired brother interrupt the meal.

Loretta thanked Nick while she took the money and then headed to the café with Audra right beside her. By the time the two sisters reached the café, they could see Nick stopping Heath in his tracks. Audra kept her eyes on her brothers until Loretta tapped her on the shoulder. "It's not polite to stare. Let's wait inside."

"You sound like Mother now." Audra pouted just a little, and then grinned as wide as could be as she walked into the café with her big sister. Upon entering the building, Audra followed Loretta to a table that set off to the right hand corner of the room.

"Back home we have to wait until the waitress or waiter seats us." Audra then shocked Loretta when she admitted she'd been talking to Dr. Merar about Loretta. "I heard him say Stockton is growing, and that he is thinking to hire some help. You could help him, couldn't you?" Audra looked at Loretta in anticipation.

While she was flattered that Audra would talk to the Stockton doctor about giving Loretta the job, Loretta was sure moving to Stockton wasn't a very good idea. After all, a simple visit put such tension between her and Heath, Loretta could only imagine what it would be like if the two of them actually lived in the same town.

"Was I wrong to talk to Dr. Merar?" Audra asked hesitantly.

Loretta wasn't surprised to see the upset look in Audra's eyes. The young woman was very sensitive, especially when it came to any member of the Barkley family. "No, you're fine." Loretta made herself smile as she glanced out the window and saw Nick and Heath, who were now standing across the café. The two seemed to be having quite the conversation. Once again Audra started talking.

"Nick says Father and Mother shouldn't have stopped Heath from running off to join the Army. He says Heath would be a whole different person if he'd had to go through what he and Jarrod did." Audra shivered just a little as her voice softened. "I don't understand everything, but please, I still heard Mother and Pappy talking. Pappy told me later that Heath has an attitude problem, but not to worry about it. Only problem is, I can't stop doing just that. He's not bad really; he just thought Father was perfect, but he wasn't. Mother said so, said he was a good man who loved his family who simply fell short at times. She said it was called being human. I think Heath needs some of those coals of fire poured on him that Reverend Stacy likes to talk about." Audra paused and then asked in earnest. "He's not going to push you away is he? I don't want to lose my sister."

 _*If thine enemy be hungry, give him bread to eat; and if he be thirsty, give him water to drink: For thou shalt heap coals of fire upon his head, and the Lord shall reward thee._ The words rang in Loretta's ears as she thought on the verse she just knew Audra was talking about. For a split second, Loretta could see herself as a child, growing up and playing with her homemade rag doll. Her mother was talking to her and, due to some unkind actions of some of the people in town, had repeated that very verse. The two of them had then had a very long talk. Loretta wondered if she really had it in her to do as those verses directed her too, wondered if she would even be able to get herself to even be in the same place as her blonde haired half-brother once he wasn't in Rockville. If she had known what was coming, she might have run the other way. As it was, she thought 'Mr. Krandall is going to have to find someone else. I can't leave California' as she smiled at Audra and replied, "You won't lose me."

*Proverbs 25: 21-22


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N According to my research, the town Minersville is a ghost town in California. I have taken the name and put it on a fictitious mining town in this story.

~oOo~

Loretta, who had finished eating lunch with Audra and Nick-who had joined them shortly after the waitress had seated Loretta and Audra, again stood inside her office. She had hurriedly packed her suitcase and was now standing inside her office and packing her medical bag as fast as she could. As she did so, her mind on the unexpected turn of events. One minute she'd been eating a good meal with Audra and waiting for Nick. The next moment Nick had joined them only they'd never finished their lunch.

 _"If it is okay with you, Heath wants to talk with you after we're done eating." Nick, who had joined his two sisters in the café, glanced at Audra. The young woman sat on his right side. He then looked at Loretta-who sat across from him- his eyes sending a message that asked his half-sister not to say too much in front of Audra._

 _"I..." Loretta went to reply only to have Heath rush in._

 _"I'm sorry," Heath looked apologetically at his three siblings. "But a couple of men rode into town with two other men who appear to be their prisoners. At least, with the way their arms are secured behind them, I assume that's what they are. Jarrod recognized them and is heading to the sheriff's office because that's where he saw the two men taking their prisoners. Jarrod told me to hightail it over here and to tell Loretta and yourself to get over to the law office. I'll take Audra back to the boarding house."_

 _"I want to go with Nick and Loretta. I…" Audra started to object only to have her hot tempered brother give her a stern glare._

 _"Go with Heath, and no complaints." Nick snapped ever so slightly-though it was nowhere near as hard of snap as he could have made it._

When the door to the medical office opened, Loretta looked up from her bag and looked out the office and into the small waiting area that could be seen from the office doorway. She wasn't surprised to see Jarrod. However, the fact that Heath was with him and not Nick did. "Thought Nick was going with me." She spoke with a bit of an edge in her voice as picked up her medical bag and her suitcase, which was sitting on the floor next to her desk.

"He, Mother and I talked it over." Jarrod explained. "As you already know, Nick's heart has always been owned by the ranch a hundred percent. While Heath here is mostly a cowboy, he has had occasions to work in a few of our mines-which includes the mine in *Minersville. He knows the place inside out. Besides, Audra's going through one of her phases, and is now clinging onto Nick something fierce." It made him smile just a little as he thought how their baby sister would take turns clinging onto various members of the family, including Silas, who Audra taken upon herself to adopt as 'Uncle' Silas…something that didn't exactly hurt Silas' feelings any.

Loretta wasn't happy when she heard Jarrod explain the situation. Still, she had not time to argue. There were patients waiting for her. "Fine, let's go." She started for the door only to have Heath reach out for her suitcase.

"I'll carry your luggage for you."

If it wasn't for the fact that Jarrod was asking her silently to let Heath do just that, she would have told her blonde haired brother she could do it herself. As it was, she relinquished her suitcase to Heath and then followed him and Jarrod out the door. All three were walking as fast as they could towards the livery stable. Loretta could see two men who had ridden into town waiting for them, and the scene in the sheriff's office replayed itself in her mind.

 _"The cave in was intentionally caused by these two men." The taller of the two men, a dark haired gentleman by the name of Bryan Jackson, who was in his mid-forties and stood five feet nine inches, nodded towards the men now sitting behind bars. "We want to press charges." Mr. Jackson then looked at Jarrod, Nick and Loretta-who he had been shocked to learn was the doctor in Rockville, and said, "We need someone who knows their way around mines and what to look for when it comes what needs to be repaired and such; we also need a doctor to go and treat some of the wounded men. We've done what we can for them, but our regular doctor is not in the area at the moment. He had some family emergency pull him away."_

 _"I'll need to put some medicine bottles in a box. We'll have to find a way to take it with us." Loretta told them, knowing she'd need more than what she could fit in her medical bag._

"I understand Heath going to *Minersville to look at this mine and my going. However," Loretta glanced towards Jarrod. "It appears you are going as well? Why?"

"I'm not." Jarrod told her as they drew close to the men. "I just need to talk to Mr. Jackson and Mr. Pickett before the four of you leave." Jarrod replied, not caring to tell her that their mother had, in essence, said 'Those two need to be alone, in the same place, if they are to work anything out'. He figured if he did that, he might start a war between Heath, his half-sister and Victoria.

Heath threw the luggage he was carrying into the back of the wagon that was waiting for him and Loretta. "Horses would be faster, but the men had to pick up a number of supplies and, as the doctor said, she needs her medicine bottles. Someone needs to take them out as well." Mr. Jackson's words rang in his ears as he went to help Loretta up into the wagon only to find his half sister already seating herself on the buckboard. He said nothing as he walked around to the other side and climbed up.

"Thanks for not wasting any time." Bryan Jackson leaned forward in his saddle as Heath sat down and picked up the reins. He then looked at Jarrod. Since he'd already been told by the sheriff what the two prisoners were claiming, he did his best to cut any talk with the Stockton attorney short. "If you look at the file I handed to the sheriff the moment I stepped foot into his office, all the evidence is there-including statements from four eyewitnesses."

Jarrod's eyes widened. Since the two men had already been in the office a few minutes before he entered the building, and the talk afterwards had been mostly been centered on the mine problems and the need for a doctor, Jarrod had not been aware of any such file. Though, somehow he was not surprised. Any questions he had would have to wait until he had a chance to look through the papers. "Be careful and let us know what we need when it comes to that mine." He looked at Heath, who simply nodded. The fact that he was not happy about being put in a position where he had to be the only other Barkley around their half-sister was as clear as could be. Though, all Jarrod did was turn his attention to Loretta. However, before he could say anything, Loretta was smiling at him and telling him not to worry. "I've been around enough to know I need to watch myself."

"I believe you." Jarrod said as he stepped away from the surrey and then watched as his two siblings and the men from Minersville rode away from Rockville. He shook his head and walked back towards the boarding house thinking 'those two are acting like a couple of birds caught in some kind of hurricane, just hope they bond with each other before the storm's over.'


	8. Chapter 8

Two Birds in a Hurricane

A/N My apologizes to anyone who is expecting a long version of this story. With the way life is right now, I'm sticking with what I call the "Reader's Digest" version. That being the case, this isn't going over fourteen; maybe fifteen chapters.

~oOo~

By the time Mr. Jackson, Mr. Pickett, Heath and Loretta rode into Minersville, it was almost midnight. Even with the covering of the night sky, Loretta could still see that the 'town' of Minersville wasn't much more than small cabins and tents. It didn't really surprise her after all she'd seen in her travels. While a part of Loretta simply wanted to be told where she'd be sleeping, she felt like she needed to at least check on the wounded men.

"Where are the injured being kept?" She asked when Heath brought the wagon to a stop.

"Over there," Mr. Jackson pointed to one of the larger cabins that stood roughly fifty feet away, as Heath climbed out of the wagon and then held up his hand to help Loretta down.

Loretta would have refused the help only she'd been doing a lot of thinking as the small group had traveled. She realized that, while she may not appreciate what Heath had said about her mother, Heath could hardly be held responsible for statements brought on by a high fever. As long as he did not repeat those same thoughts while perfectly healthy, she could at least be cordial. Once she was out of the wagon, she grabbed her bag and headed for the cabin where her patients were waiting.

"I'd go with her if I were you." Mr. Pickett, who had been even more surprised to hear Nick refer to the doctor as his sister, spoke up as Heath started for the office. "Those men aren't expecting a woman."

"Yeah, I won't be responsible for anything they say or do." Mr. Jackson agreed.

Heath silently groaned and turned around. The gentlemen were right, and he knew it. He quickly caught up with Loretta, who was walking faster than Heath thought humanly possible.

Loretta would have told him to go to the office only she just didn't have it in her at the moment. She went to open the door only to find Heath opening it for her. Thanking him, she stepped inside. The large living room was filled with cots, and many of those beds had a man lying on it. Walking towards the nearest cot, she wasn't surprised when the patient-a forty year old, salt and peppered haired, had a look of horror appear on his face. He asked rather abruptly what she was doing there. "I need a doctor, not a nurse! You should know that, Heath!"

"She is the doctor, Paul." Heath replied as he too began looking at a few of the men, some of them were on friendly enough terms with him.

"What!" Paul eyes grew even wider as Loretta began examining him. "Impossible!" When he started to make one very unnecessary comment, Heath cut him off.

"She's a lady, Paul and a doctor. Now just be quiet and let her examine you. She knows what she's doing." Heath made sure he used the tone of voice he always did when he needed the men to understand there was no room for any argument. The sooner Loretta finished examining her patients, the better.

"A woman doctor! What is this world coming to!" Paul muttered as Loretta continued examining and making mental notes. Afterwards, she began looking at the other men-whose eyes agreed with what Paul had said, though none of them actually said anything. With Heath backing up the fact that she was a lady who happened to be in the medical field, they didn't dare.

After sending Mr. Jackson, who had stepped inside the cabin, to get a few of the medicine bottles, Loretta spent a solid hour looking over the injured. Thank goodness none of them were hurt so badly that they needed more than a country doctor. By the time she and Heath stepped out of the cabin, she was more than ready to find out where she could lay down…even if it was only for a few hours. Though, she hadn't take but a couple of steps, before Heath's voice was stopping her- he had caught the looks in many of the patients eyes and figured Loretta had seen the same thing he had.

"You know your medicine, no matter what those men might think."

Loretta turned and studied Heath's eyes. She had a knack of reading people even when they would try to put any sort of 'mask' on. At that moment she realized that was one thing that irritated the living daylights out of her. For the life of her, she couldn't read Heath the way she could so many others. She didn't know if he was trying to compliment her or simply stating fact that he learned from personal experience.

"Thanks," she replied after a few moments of awkward silence, silence broken when Mr. Jackson walked up to the two of them; he had a dark haired woman with him. Since she looked to be in her mid-twenties, both Loretta and Heath assumed she was the gentleman's sister. They were both stunned to learn different.

"This is my wife, Carolyn. She'll take you to your quarters, Dr. Snyder." Mr. Jackson smiled-even as he couldn't help but silently chuckle. He knew what most people thought when it came to Carolyn. Truth was, she was older than she looked-even if there was still a few years between them. However, he wasn't about to say anything and incur the wrath of his wife. After his wife and Loretta walked away, Mr. Jackson turned his attention to Heath. "I assume you don't need me to walk you to the office." The grin on his face spread from ear to ear even as he made the statement.

Heath gave him a crooked smile and chuckled slightly. "Not hardly, night" He turned and started walking toward the office only to stop dead in his tracks when Mr. Jackson pulled the rug out from under him by asking about Loretta.

"Was Nick pulling my leg back in Rockville, or is that woman really your half-sister?" Mr. Jackson had found it hard to believe, but hadn't felt like questioning Nick while standing in the law office.

Heath bristled slightly when he heard Mr. Jackson refer to Loretta as 'that woman'. While he might still be struggling to truly welcome Loretta into the Barkley family, he wasn't going to stand aside and have anyone refer to her as 'that woman' either. After all, she had saved his life. He turned and sent an icy stare towards Mr. Jackson, causing the man to take a step backwards. "That woman has a name; it's Dr. Loretta Snyder. The least you can do is refer to her as such." Then, knowing the man was silently questioning the different last names he snapped ever so slightly, "If it's any business of yours; she's a widow." He then walked briskly away, leaving Mr. Jackson feeling like a duly chastised schoolboy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Morning came early, too early as far as Heath was concerned…even if he had slept in. Well, considering he hadn't gotten to bed until close to two in the morning; maybe, sleeping in until seven wasn't so bad. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed that sat in a small room off to the side of the office, Heath sat up. He planned on going to inspect the mine the moment he finished eating only to hear a commotion outside the building. He hurried and threw on his pants, socks and boots. As he headed for the front door, he was also throwing on his shirt and buttoning it up. He might not have moved so fast, but he could hear Loretta yelling and saying a few choice words…though none of the words were unacceptable in a lady's book. By the time he stepped out onto the porch, the noise had stopped, but he was astonished a the sight that met his eyes. Jeramiah Campbell, a miner, lay on the cold hard ground looking up with pure amazement in his eyes. On the other hand, Loretta stood with her fists on her hips and glaring down at the man-along with a few workers who were standing roughly twenty yards away with their jaws lying on the cold hard ground below their feet. Being that far away, Heath knew it had what they had seen-not what they had heard-that was getting such a reaction from them.

"What's going on?" Heath stepped off the small porch that was connected to the front of the office, the whole time keeping his eye on his half-sister and Mr. Campbell.

"I was coming to the office to get some bandages that Mrs. Jackson assured me would be in one of the cabinets; she's agreed to help me with the injured. This _gentleman,"_ Loretta bit of the word 'gentleman' as if she questioned her use of the word, "seems to think a woman in the medical field must want some something besides medicine." She threw a glance towards Heath, silently saying 'if you need more information than that you need to wake up'. "All I did was set him straight." She then walked briskly past Heath and disappeared into the office.

Heath couldn't help but stare at the miner who was had finally sat up. The man wasn't overly large; still, his size and weight should have made it easy for him to overpower Loretta. With a mine to inspect, the last thing Heath wanted was anyone else getting the same idea as Mr. Campbell had-making it so there was even more for him to deal with. "Stay away from my half-sister. She's a doctor _and_ a lady, not a dance hall girl."

Having never heard of *Karate, and not knowing Loretta had had a Japanese friend teach her the art of defending herself using the method, the man was still wheeling from the moves Loretta had used to defend herself against his unwarranted behavior towards her. To hear that she was Heath's half-sister, it made the man's world turn upside down once more. "I meant no harm." Mr. Campbell stood on his feet and snapped ever so slightly. "I was only having a little fun, had no idea she was your sister." Just after he spoke Loretta came out of the office, though she said nothing as she hurried back towards the cabin housing her patients.

It was all Heath could do not to correct the man by adding the word 'half' to the sister bit. He might not have resisted only, once again, it was the mere fact that he wanted to get down to the mine and start inspecting it that made it so he cut the conversation short. "Just get back to work and leave the good doctor to do the job she came here to do." Heath gave the man a hard glare and hurried towards the mine. As he did so, he saw Loretta and Mrs. Jackson standing near the window of the cabin they were caring for their patients. The two appeared to be laughing and talking. When a small hand could be seen reaching up and taking a hold of Loretta's arm, Heath knew Mrs. Jackson must have her four year old daughter with her. He found his mind turning back to the time his family brought Audra home from the hospital; actually, a few months afterwards.

 _Audra, who was sitting in the middle of the Barkley's living room, playing with her dolls- Molly and one that she had not yet named, turned when she heard the front door open. Her eyes started dancing as Heath walked in carrying a small brown bag._

 _"Did you get the clothes Molly needs?" Audra picked up the unnamed doll with one hand and, keeping a hold of 'Molly' with her other one, she stood up and ran to her brother. "Or at least some cloth? Mother did say she'd help me make the clothes." She then added, in a small whisper, "Wish I had a sister to help me, Mother is so busy."_

Heath felt some guilt roll over him as he stopped thinking about the past, something he only did because he'd caught sight of Loretta and Mrs. Jackson. Audra's wish, the wish to have a sister, was something his baby sister had had for many years. He knew some might say his father's indiscretion years ago had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Yet, even knowing that, he still couldn't seem to totally open his heart to the good doctor. Shaking the feelings of guilt off, Heath continued on towards the mine. There was work to be done; he didn't need to stand around allowing himself to entertain such feelings.

When it came to Loretta, her newest friend and child had walked away-leaving the good doctor to look out the window just in time to see Heath turn around and walk away.

 _'You're a lady, Mother. Why did Mrs. Jenkins say all those unkind things about you?" Loretta stood in the kitchen looking at up her mother who was kneading some bread._

 _"Whether or not we like it, there are some very judgmental folks in this world. We can't make their choices, nor can they make ours. It's our reactions, good or bad, that can make a huge difference when it comes to our relationships with those around us.' Leah gave her daughter a smile. 'You just remember that, and don't let other folks get to you.'_

Inwardly, she sighed. She knew her mother had been right, and that her reaction to his fevered words had not helped matters between herself and Heath. 'I still wish I knew if he really meant what he said or not' She thought as she went back to her patients, most of whom would be going back to their own houses within twenty four hours.

A/N The research I did say that Karate was actually first introduce by Japanese karate masters to American service men after World War Two. So, since the Japenese knew Karate in the 1800's... Loretta got a Japanese friend who taught her Karate?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Heath stood inside the mine and began inspecting the damage. Beams made out of timber lay here and there, and one of the tunnels was partially blocked. "If those two disgruntled workers did this much damage in this part of the mine, I can only imagine what the rest of it is like." Heath turned to look at Bryan Jackson, who had entered the mine with him.

"Three," Mr. Jackson sighed, paused and then added quietly, "I've got reason to believe Mr. Campbell was in on the planning, but no solid proof."

Heath stared at the gentleman who had turned out to the mine's foreman. Due to Mr. Campbell's actions with Loretta, Heath knew the man wasn't the gentleman that he had once thought him to be. Still, the man had always been a hard worker and honest enough man. "What makes you say that?" Heath asked as he and Mr. Jackson continued walking around in the temporally closed mine.

"I saw the three of them talking a few hours before the explosion. Mr. Campbell was more than agitated. As supervisor of this mine, I figured I'd best find out what was going on only, by the time I was able to step away from the matter I was dealing with at the time, the other two men had disappeared. Mr. Campbell insisted it was simply a personal problem only later, when things had calmed down, I realized just how many times I'd seen the three arguing. And," Bryan looked around the mine and shook his head, "before you ask, the two men we hauled to Rockville, haven't said a word about Mr. Campbell. However," Bryan looked straight at Heath. "I tried mentioning his name and guess what happened."

"Their mouths went shut, and they refused to talk." Heath made the comment not knowing what else would keep their mine foreman thinking that Mr. Campbell was involved.

"More than that," Bryan stepped over a fallen beam that was lying his way; Heath did the same. "Pure fear appeared in their eyes for a split second." He continued telling Heath about small items that would go missing shortly after any of the three men were in the area, but how no one had been able to catch them red handed doing anything wrong.

By the time the gentleman was through talking, he and Heath were heading back to the front of the mine. Heath didn't like it. If Mr. Campbell was the type of man Bryan Jackson suspected him of being, what was to stop him from trying another attempt on destroying the mine? Also, as he thought on it, Heath felt cold chills run down his spine-as he saw the look Mr. Campbell had shot Loretta's way flash before his eyes. If he was guilty, the man would not appreciate being made a fool of in front of anyone…and having a woman beat you when you'd tried to approach her while others had been nearby enough to see what happened, things could get ugly.

Heath turned to face Bryan. "Get whatever you need to in order to fix this mine and get it running. I'll get a map of the mine and go over it again. However, before I do that. I have to go talk to... Dr. Snyder." He then hurried away from the mine.

~oOo~

Mrs. Jackson and Loretta were just finishing changing one of the worker's bandages when Mr. Campbell opened the front door of the cabin housing the patients. He looked around at the few men who were lying-or sitting-on the cots. The smell in the room wasn't near as bad as it had once been. Though, it wouldn't have mattered to the man who was accustomed to wearing two faces as it were. As Heath had feared, the man had only one thing in mind…making Dr. Snyder pay for making a fool out of him in the sight of those he worked with. However, before he could take his revenge, he had to get the doctor away from the cabin.

"What is it?" Loretta, who had the most uncomfortable feeling roll over as the miner appeared in the doorway. The fact that she wasn't the only one that felt that way was obvious to her when Mrs. Jackson also took on a rigid stance.

"Hate to barge in here like this," Mr. Campbell did his best to have an apologetic look on his face as he spoke. "Only there's been trouble down at the mine. One of our men was hurt; he needs your help." He lied through his teeth.

Again, Loretta felt an eerie feeling wash over her. _'I don't know how you do it, but you have a way of telling when someone is being honest or lying'_ The words spoken to her long ago by a young woman named Liberty Keene rang in her ears. Funny, the girl would admit that to Loretta…and then lie to her time and time again. Now, somehow, she knew Mr. Campbell was not being honest with her. Though, without any proof….Loretta's train of thought stopped when she saw Heath hurrying towards the cabin. Maybe Mr. Campbell wasn't lying. When she grabbed her black bag, Mr. Campbell grinned-feeling for sure she was going with him. Therefore, he was shocked beyond measure the good doctor turned and existed out the side door.

"How badly is he hurt?" Loretta asked as she hurried to meet Heath.

He? Hurt? What was Loretta was talking about? "No one's hurt. Why do you ask that?" Heath looked at his half-sister in confusion.

'I was right! The man was lying, but why?' Loretta thought even as she told Heath what had just taken place.

Heath didn't like it. It sounded as if his concerns about Mr. Campbell wanting to make Loretta pay back for any embarrassment caused by his own choices were right. "I think I best talk to …" Heath started to say only to hear the sound of a horse riding away from the other side of the cabin come ringing through the air. Heath and Loretta both started running, by the time they got to the other side of the cabin they could see Mr. Campbell, who had already traveled a fair distance, disappear around a bend in the road that led to the mining 'town'.

"For the rest of the time we're here," Heath paused, remembering what Jarrod had told him, and then said, "I think it would be a good idea if someone stayed near you," he paused and then added, "Dr. Snyder." He went on to say what he feared. "On top of that, Mr. Campbell just threw his job away, probably will blame you for that one as well."

While she didn't think Heath was speaking out of a concern due to their blood relation, she did appreciate the fact that Heath had, apparently, listened to Jarrod when it came to what to call her.

"Thanks, but I can defend myself." She turned and headed for the front door of the cabin housing the men.

A good portion of Heath wanted to tell her that she was being foolish. That, no matter how well she fought, she'd still be safer with a bodyguard. That portion might have won out only Jarrod's reprimand-along with a quiet talk Victoria had had with him before he'd left the boarding house and the tense argument he'd had with Nick, made it so he simply shook his head. He knew he was going to have to keep his eyes wide open. 'Just what I need," He thought as he made his way to the office to look over the map he'd talked to Mr. Jackson about.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jeremiah Campbell sat on a huge light brown, odd shaped, boulder. It sat on top of a dusty hill and looked over the small "town" the miners lived in. He'd known his plans to exact revenge upon Loretta Snyder had just been ruined the moment he'd looked at the window of the cabin housing the men who were still recovering and saw Heath. He also knew that sticking around meant having Heath Barkley corner him and demand to know why Jeremiah had lied to Dr. Snyder.

Dr. Loretta Snyder…the name made him growl. No woman should be able to fight the way she had; it was downright embarrassing. He could still hear the mutterings from the few men who had seen what had happened, along with some of the questions he'd later received from workers who had talked to the very same witnesses later in the day. Since the questions being asked between fits of laughter and teasing, the angry miner had allowed the actions from his coworkers fuel the fire of anger in him. He had to make 'that woman' pay. However, he was pretty sure Heath Barkley would be keeping a close eye on her as well. "Might just have to take care of them both," he mused to himself as he rested his elbow on his leg while running his thumb underneath his chin.

While Mr. Campbell was contemplating what course of actions to take, Heath-who had finished inspecting more of the mine- had gone to the town's 'café' to grab a bite to eat. The 'café' was actually the hugest tent in the 'town'. It reminded him of the ones Nick and Jarrod had described upon their return from the Civil War. Since it was almost two in the afternoon, Heath figured there would only be the cook on duty. That being the case, he was surprised to see Loretta sitting at the end of the table closest to the pot belly stove; it stood in the middle of the tent. Since she had barely spoken to him once they arrived in the mining town, Heath was surprised when his half-sister didn't get up and leave when she saw who entered the tent. Then again, they both had been kept pretty busy since they drove into the mining community. Heath sat down at the end of the table, but said nothing.

Audra's words about the preacher's words ran themselves through Loretta's mind as she remembered the conversation she'd had with Mrs. Tyler that morning. Taking a sip on her drink, Loretta nodded towards a pleasantly plump Danish woman in her fifties who sat near the cook stove reading a book. With the noon meal over, and no one straggling in to order anymore, the middle aged woman was taking advantage of the time. "Mrs. Tyler makes a good cup of coffee."

Heath didn't answer at first. As he'd inspected the mine, he'd had every word that his mother, Jarrod and Nick had said to him repeat themselves in his ear. He knew he'd acted more than childish only, when it came to the things he'd said while he was sick-he was having a hard time getting himself to actually do as he'd said he would. That is, he was having a hard time apologizing for something he said when he wasn't in the right frame of mind. Still… "Thanks, I'll go get some." He stood up and walked past Loretta, keeping his eyes straight ahead. As he did so, he was surprised to find another memory replaying itself in his mind. Again, it was a memory with Audra in it.

" _You're not old enough for coffee!" Audra, who had been home from the hospital for a few months, sat in the living room next to a table that Jarrod had set near the farthest window. Their mother had bought the table after her daughter continued on insisting that she was going to use the sofa for her 'tea parties' with her dolls. "You'll have to do with the tea I have for you."_

 _Heath, who had come in to get a bite to eat, stood gazing at his sister who was still talking to her dolls. Naturally, Molly had been sat at the front of the table. When she saw Heath enter the house, Audra beamed and asked if he wanted to join them."_

" _Thanks sis, but I don't really care for tea." Heath started to leave only to have Audra spoke up again._

" _You can have coffee if you want." Audra looked at him with such sincerity that Heath just had to give in. He walked over to where his sister's play table was. By the time he'd reached the table, Audra had removed one of the dolls. She'd then given Heath a chuckle when she'd asked him if he they could find a new dad, one that would help their mother give Audra a sister. He'd wisely told her not to even think about it, as their mother had quite adamantly stated that while she wasn't that old-she was still too old to be having any more children._

"Anything else?" Mrs. Tyler asked him as she poured him a fresh cup of hot coffee.

"Just some soup," Heath started to pull out his wallet only to get the surprise of his life when Mrs. Tyler told him that someone who wished to remain anonymous showed up that morning and already paid for his lunch.

"If you didn't show for lunch, I was to give you your supper without charging you." Mrs. Tyler than headed for the stove where there was still a little bit of soup left. Within a few minutes, Heath was seated and eating his late lunch.

While he did his best to concentrate on eating; he really was hungry, Heath found himself glancing out of the corner of his eye in order to look at Loretta. He started thinking about how she'd never batted an eye when it came to Audra's condition, and how helpful she'd been to the rest of the family when she would visit. He even had to admit she'd handled his coolness towards her with an astounding amount of patience. He also began thinking how many people not only treated children born out of wedlock, but how they looked upon women doctors-her patients in this 'town' proved that. He grudgingly admitted that the fact that she could handle all that and still be so pleasant and good-natured was something else. However, his thoughts were interrupt when a red haired young man around fifteen came barreling in and stating rather frantically that both Heath and Dr. Snyder were needed down at the mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Heath and Loretta both hurried towards the mine-which they'd learned had collapsed…after an unexpected explosion. That part bothered Heath to no end. There was absolutely nothing in that mine that would have caused an explosion…not a natural one anyway. That meant someone had to have gone inside and planted something like dynamite. Only, who would do such a thing and why?

 _"Three…I've got reason to believe Mr. Campbell was in on the planning, but no solid proof."_ Mr. Jackson's words rang again in Heath's ears. Heath frowned as he and Loretta drew near the front of the mine where Mr. Jackson and a few of the miners were gathered.

"Anyone still inside?" Heath as he practically skidded to a halt, as did Loretta.

"Not that I know of, but we have two more patients for you, Doc." Mr. Jackson pointed to a dark-haired man and a one blonded headed gentleman who, from a distance, could have passed for Heath. The two workers were sitting on the ground roughly ten feet away. "I think Hank's leg is broken and Timothy's arm is injured as well."

Never having seen the men, Heath asked how long they'd been working at the mine.

"They're brothers, last name of Peters." Mr. Jackson told him. "They've hired on just last month. Hank's a good one, can't say anything about Timothy. Haven't had time to get to really know him, but before you ask…I sent them in there to do some repairs. Yes, I knew you were supposed to do them only you needed food in you something fierce, I could tell it. And, they didn't have anything that could cause an explosion." Then, looking at the men standing around, Mr. Jackson barked at them to go find something productive to do. Afterwards, he then lowered his voice, not wishing anyone but Heath to hear. "I couldn't state this in a court of law only I could have sworn I saw Mr. Campbell racing away from the mine as I came around the corner there." Mr. Jackson pointed towards a small bend in the road that was roughly two hundred yards from where he and Heath stood.

Heath started to say Mr. Campbell had no reason to cause the explosion only to remember the look in Mr. Campbell's eyes-the one Heath had seen when he had walked out and saw the disgruntled miner on the ground. As that happened, Heath was shocked to hear his late father say _, 'The man thought the blonde haired brother was you. He didn't want you standing in the way of his taking revenge on your half-sister.'_

Mr. Jackson leaned slightly forward and, with concern in his voice, asked if Heath was alright. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Heath, who was more shocked at hearing his father's voice than what Tom had said, looked around. "Which direction did the man you saw go?" Heath asked. If the man wanted any sort of revenge, Heath figured it was best that he go find the man and settle the matter.

"Over there," Mr. Jackson pointed towards the west side of the mine.

Heath hurried and excused himself, but not before asking if he could borrow someone's horse. One of the nearby miners, who had actually not been working but riding instead, ran to get his-as it was tethered not that far away. Soon Heath was racing in the direction Mr. Jackson had pointed out. It wasn't long before Heath spotted hoof prints. He had no proof they belonged to any animal owned by the person Mr. Jackson saw; still, going on gut instinct alone, Heath began following the tracks. As he did so, he found himself running everything he knew about Mr. Campbell through his head…something he realized he had never really done due to the man being a hard-enough worker. He was startled to have the thought come to him that his previous thought about the man being honest enough was simply an assumption that had been made. He was startled to find words spoken to him by his father years ago come back to him _. 'You need to stop assuming things, son. Get all the facts you can before making any sort of judgment call…on anything or anyone.'_ 'Ouch' was all Heath could think as he thought on the feelings he'd been fighting since Loretta's relationship to the Barkleys had been brought to light. Though, he didn't dwell on any guilt he knew he bore as he had to pay attention to the tracks he was following. He quickly grew alarmed when he realized Mr. Campbell was traveling in a circle and was heading back towards the mine; well, whoever he was trailing was.

When he rounded a bend in the trail, Heath felt his heart skip a beat. It was indeed Mr. Campbell he'd been following, and the man, who stood not five feet from where Heath had just come around the bend **,** was aiming his rifle in the direction of the mine. "DROP IT!" Heath screamed, startling the disgruntled miner, though not enough to make the man drop the rifle.

"You were supposed to be in that mine!" Mr. Campbell yelled only to himself. He was still determined to do what he'd set out to before Heath could stop him; therefore, he kept his eye on his target. Heath, who just know who the man was aiming at, jumped off his horse and tackled the man to the ground…but not before Mr. Campbell pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet dislodging from the gun, along with the thought the man might have actually killed Loretta, made Heath's blood boil. He successfully grabbed the rifle out of the man's hands and, taking a few steps back, aimed it at Mr. Campbell.

"Get on your feet and start walking!" Heath growled as he pointed in the direction of the mining camp. "And you'd best pray that bullet didn't hit anyone or, if it did, they survive!" His eyes were throwing enough fire to roast the man in front of him. Campbell, who was cursing himself for only bringing the rifle with him, did as he was told while Heath, who whistled for his horse, followed behind…keeping both his hands on the rifle, after wrapping the reins to his horse around his left arm. By the time the mine came into sight only two old time miners were standing nearby. The moment Heath and Mr. Campbell came into view, Heath was stunned when the older of the two men rushed across the mine camp and planted his fist into Mr. Campbell's belly and then sent a hard-right hook across the man's jaw, sending him down to the ground.

Heath felt chills run down his spine, fearing he knew what the force behind the man's actions were. "Who got shot?" He asked, praying he would be proven wrong. However, the contents in his stomach turned over as the man stepped back and-glaring at the crumpled-up Mr. Campbell and answered Heath's question.

"Your sister. Mr. Jackson has rushed her to the room she's using while she's here and told us to stay here-said he had the strongest feeling you wouldn't be too far behind. He said if you brought this fellow; well, any man, back with you that we were to take him to the cabin we use as a jail. And," the man shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me how bad she is, Jackson wasn't letting grass grow under his feet as he carried Dr. Snyder back to her room."

Heath let out a few choice words and then, thrusting the rifle into the gentleman's hands, barked for him to do as Jackson had instructed. He then tore off running. The whole time praying that, in spite of his fool pride, Loretta would live. Truth be told, he knew it wasn't just Audra and the others that need their half-sister. He needed to swallow his pride, apologize and start allowing himself to know her as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Heath sat next to the bed his unconscious half-sister lay in. While Mr. Jackson was no doctor, he had taken many bullets out of fellow comrades during the Civil War. That being the case, he'd managed to get the bullet from Mr. Campbell's rifle out of Loretta's shoulder. Heath, who had found himself being pulled in as Mr. Jackson's assistant, had managed to make it through the operation before having to run out of the cabin and kneel behind the building.

 _"Gets to you the first time, I know. Let's just pray I did a good enough job, and that wound doesn't get infected. Though, in all honesty, I'm more worried about that bump she got to her head when she fell and hit that rock on the ground. I'll have to send two of my men to Rockville with Mr. Campbell. They can tell your family they're needed here."_ Mr. Jackson's words, spoken to Heath once the blonde haired cowboy found his way back into the cabin, rang again in Heath's ears. He'd thanked the gentleman and told him to go ahead, but to make sure the men talk to Jarrod, Nick or Victoria away from Audra. Heath didn't want his baby sister to know exactly how their half-sister got hurt.

Heath, who had been going over the past few months in his head for the millionth time, sighed as he picked up one of Loretta's hands. He could see callous and scars, something there should have been no need for had his father only known about her. To Heath, the callous and scars spoke volumes…Loretta had done more than doctoring people to make her living in the world. "Look," he laid Loretta's hand down, but kept a hold of it. "I've played the part of a fool. What happened between your mother and my father was never your fault. I was simply angry at father, and taking it out on you." Heath stood up and walked to the window that sat off to the right of his half-sister's bed. While he was looking outside, he continued talking to Loretta.

"Audra adores you, the rest of the family love you and," Heath bit his lip, and then swallowed more of his pride. "I'd like to start over, like to get a chance to know you the way the rest of the family does. That is, if you'll let me after the way I've treated you, Dr. Snyder. Though, I should warn you, I'm still going to be as stubborn as ever."

Heath fell silent wondering if any part of Loretta had heard him. He thought on his family who should be arriving any time. He hoped like crazy the family wouldn't be showing up for a funeral. Just as he turned towards the bedroom door, thinking to see if Mrs. Jackson was bringing the change of bandages that her husband said Loretta needed, he felt his heart jump again as he heard his sister say weakly, "Name's Loretta and, from what I can tell, stubbornness runs through the family."

Heath whirled around and practically flew to the side of the bed. Loretta's eyes were opened, and she was giving him a small smile.

"How do you feel?" Heath asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Like a whole herd of cattle ran over me. Campbell?" She asked as she struggled to sit up only to grab her shoulder when pain shot through it. Heath hurried to help sit her up, rearranging the pillows on the bed before propping her up against them.

"Campbell," Heath nodded, disgust in his voice. "Sure glad you woke up, Mr. Jackson was afraid of what consequences you might be facing on account of the incident." He went on to explain about the rock she'd hit after she was shot.

"I'm fine. How long have I been out? Did someone tell the family?" She asked, more than embarrassed at the fact that the rest of the Barkleys were going to have to travel to Minersville as well if they had been notified.

Before Heath could answer, he and Loretta heard Audra's voice ringing through the air. "WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

Heath gave Loretta, who was rolling her eyes and smiling in spite of herself, a lopsided grin and chuckled. "Does that answer your question?"

Epilogue (Two weeks later)

Loretta sat behind her desk when the slamming of the building's front door startled the good doctor, and she dropped her pencil. 'Good thing I can write with both my hands' was a thought that crossed Loretta's mind as she stood up, thinking there must be an emergency of some sort. Thinking that way, Loretta was surprised when Audra appeared in the office doorway looking as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

"I thought you'd be packing your things." Loretta stepped out from behind her desk. The family had told her just that morning they were going to be leaving and would be eagerly awaiting for her arrival in Stockton. Dr. Merar had surprised everyone by contacting Loretta and asking her to become his medical partner. Loretta had accepted.

Audra smiled wide at her sister and the sling on the woman's right arm. The blonde haired Barkley daughter was glad that it was only the Dr. Snyder's right arm that had been affected by 'an unfortunate incident'; those had been Jarrod's exact words before he'd allowed her to see Loretta. "Please, come with me. I have a surprise for you; well, I guess I should say the whole family does." Audra held out her hand, took a hold of Loretta's left arm and then began pulling her towards the door.

'Hope no one needs me for a while' Loretta, who didn't have the heart to tell Audra no, thought as she allowed Audra to lead her down the streets of Rockville. When they headed to the café, the memories Loretta had of visiting the family flash through her mind. A few of those visits including having the 'pleasure' of Audra cooking for her. Loretta couldn't help but silently groan and think, 'If she's cooked anything girl, you'll be taking your own medicine'. However, when the two entered the café, all the Barkleys, along with a number of Loretta's Rockville friends stood up and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Loretta stared at the group of people and then at the decorations that had been hung around the room.

"I hope you like your birthday **,** party." Audra, who didn't know what to think of the shocked looked that had appeared on Loretta's face, whispered.  
Loretta, quick to pick up on the fact that Audra feared they had done the wrong thing, hurried to assure the young woman that was not the case. "I have the feeling this will be my best birthday ever." She gave Audra a hug and then joined the party.


End file.
